


Courtship and Healing

by AshlarKithkanan



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Courtship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshlarKithkanan/pseuds/AshlarKithkanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew that the strongest locks require a careful touch, a slow twist, a gentle dance and a lot of patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtship and Healing

**Author's Note:**

> For the [word prompt](http://skyrimkinkmeme.livejournal.com/3984.html?thread=3548304#t3548304) at the Comment Fic page over at the Skyrim Kink Meme, asking for courtship and healing (Any pairing).

Vex snapped out of deep sleep as soon as she heard almost silent footsteps glide into the Cistern. Holding her breath, she listened keenly to the echoes of the people sleeping around her.

In a few moments, a pair of cool arms slipped around her and she felt her lips stretch into a smile. She resolutely kept herself still until she felt Sapphire relax behind her.

It took them months to get to this... this level of affection between them.

Sapphire was prickly and defensive and often cold and aloof, even to the other members of the Thieves Guild. Vex knew something about her past, something the Dragonborn accidentally let slip during a moment of drunken weakness. It made her rage and want to kill someone. Anyone, really.

In a way, Vex was jealous. Sapphire has yet to tell her _anything_ about her past. But then, one evening in Frostfall, Sapphire had turned up in the Flagon with an unreadable look in her eyes. She had been clutching an amulet of Mara. She had looked at Vex. Only at Vex.

And so they began their little dance. A slow burn if you will.

There was respect, there was the hesitant tendrils of affection, in time, trust began to follow.

Sapphire did not like to be touched. At first.

She did not like overt displays of affection. At first.

And so Vex learned how to let go. How not to push and yet show her interest anyway. It was a delicate balancing act. But she's not a master at Lockpicking for nothing. She knew that the strongest locks require a careful touch, a slow twist, a gentle dance and a lot of patience.

She held back a gasp as a cool hand slipped under her shirt to grasp the amulet of Mara she had obtained ~~stolen~~ to show her willingness for marriage. She had never seen Sapphire wear hers. (It was kept in her pocket, she had checked.)

Her nipples stiffened into points when the smooth palm brushed against them. It was torture, pure torture as Sapphire settled down, hand on her amulet, wrist against her ~~breast~~ heart. She could smell lavender and rain on Sapphire and felt herself grow wet.

Sapphire merely kissed the nape of her neck and shuffled closer, her breasts pressed tantalisingly at her back, round and full and...

Vex started cataloguing all the possible sweep jobs she might need to send the Dragonborn to. Yes, that priest of Talos in Whiterun. She closed her eyes and recalled the spittle flying from that priest's mouth in his passion as he delivered his sermons to the world.

With that image firmly in mind, Vex snuggled up against Sapphire and fell asleep.

Theirs is a rough road to tread. No one in the Guild thinks they will last. She knows better.


End file.
